


Happily Ever After

by JayhawkWrites



Series: How Far I'll Go [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Carter Anderson for the win!, Kid Klaine, Storytelling, caught on video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayhawkWrites/pseuds/JayhawkWrites
Summary: During one of their monthly playdates, Kurt and Blaine tell stories about a rogue prince who doesn't want to marry a princess.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: How Far I'll Go [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918621
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Glee Fanfiction Friday 2020





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story takes place at the end of Chapter 7 during the summer between kindergarten and 1st grade of How Far I'll Go. You do not have to have read the main story to understand this one.
> 
> Filling the 11th Glee Fanficiton Friday Prompt: A prince/princess runs away because of an arranged marriage, befriends a gang of outlaws, falls in love with one of them, only to find out he is actually the prince/princess he/she was supposed to marry, who also ran away.

Kurt and Blaine were enjoying their playdate at the Anderson's one Friday in June. They had recently graduated Kindergarten and were on their way to first grade!

"What was the coolest thing you did in Kindergarten, Kurt?" Blaine asked as they were coloring. Blaine and Kurt loved to color, so before Kurt came over, Claire had printed off a bunch of color sheets, making sure to have two of each. Blaine had been sad last time when he and Kurt wanted to have matching prince pictures, but there was only one.

"Hmmmm," Kurt said as he picked out a shade of blue for the prince's jacket. "I think the best part was going to the pumpkin patch, even though those meanie heads tied my shoelaces together on the bus. Riding on the big trailer was super cool, and I liked playing in the bounce house before we had to leave. How about you, my Blainers?"

Blaine secretly loved that his best friend called him that. It made him feel all warm inside. "Let me think," Blaine said as he chose his own color, a shade of green, for the prince he was coloring. "I liked getting to go to the fancy football game and carrying the princess crown. Mommy said it was called something about coming home. Why would they call the football game coming home? It made no sense!"

"People don't make sense to me sometimes," Kurt replied and picked a color for the horse his prince was riding.

"I wonder where your prince is riding to?" Blaine asked as he picked a color for his own prince's horse.

"I think he might be running away," Kurt speculated.

"Why's that?" Blaine asked. "Do you think his mommy asked him to do some chores, and he didn't want to?"

"You're silly, my Blainers," Kurt said with a laugh.

Blaine really loved to make Kurt laugh. It was his favorite sound in the world.

"I think maybe he is running away because he was supposed to be marrying someone he didn't want to," Kurt guessed.

"Was he supposed to be marrying a princess and he wanted to marry a prince 'stead?" Blaine asked.

"Maybe!" Kurt exclaimed, his eyes wide. He had completely abandoned his coloring sheet now. "But maybe they never tolded the prince who he was supposed to be marrying, and the prince just got scareded and runned away. What do you think happened next?"

"Hmmm," Blaine thought. "I think maybe then he took his horse… Maximus and ran into the forest where he met up with a bunch of other guys on horses."

"I wonder why all of those other guys on horses is in the forest?" Kurt asked, tilting his head to the side. "Does the prince like any of them?"

"One of them ends up becoming his bestest friend," Blaine said. "His bestest friend had brown hair and blue eyes and his name is Kurt!"

"Does the one that ran away have black hair and golden eyes and his name is Blainers?" Kurt asked excitedly.

"I think, yes!" Blaine declared.

"What was Kurt doing in the forest?" Kurt asked.

"I wonder if he ran away from his home, too, because his mommy and daddy wanted him to marry someone he didn't like, too!" Blaine said.

"Why would they do that, Blainers?" Kurt asked. "If Prince Kurt and Prince Blaine didn't want to marry someone else, why did their mommy and daddy tell them they had to?"

"I don't know, Kurt," Blaine said. He had to think of something fast to make his friend smile again. "I do know what happened next, though."

"What's that?" Kurt asked.

"The princes falleded in love and when they went home, umm, their mommy and daddy laughed at them and told them that they had found who they were supposed to marry. The princes getted confused, and the mommies and daddies said that each prince ran away before they could tell them who they was supposed to marry."

"Those princes should have not run away so fast then," Kurt decided. "If they would have just stayed and listened to their mommy and daddy, they wouldn't have had to run away and scare everyone. Can they live happily ever after now?"

"Yes," Blaine declared. "And, the princes lived happily ever after. Hey, you know what? My prince on my picture kinda looks like you!"

"My prince kinda looks like you, too!" Kurt exclaimed. "I wonder how we did that?"

"I don't know," Blaine replied. "Wanna finish the movie?"

"Yes, please," Kurt said. "It's almost getting to the bestest part!"

Kurt and Blaine went back to watching _Tangled_ and coloring their pictures, completely oblivious to the fact that their whole story had just been recorded by Carter.

_They are so going to hate me on graduation day_ , Carter thought before he ran off into the kitchen to show his wife what he had just captured.


End file.
